Heartlines
by sonic-roses
Summary: A collection of Ten/Rose one shots and drabbles.


It just wasn't fair, the doctor thought. He was sprawled out on the tardis jumpseat Definitely not pouting. Time lords didn't pout. Well maybe just a bit, but it was for a good reason

Rose was basically abandoning him for some cousins party. And that wouldn't do at all.

So as he sat there on the jumpseat definitely not pouting, Rose came into view carrying a dress in one hand and shoes in the other.

"Doctor stop it I'll only be gone for a few hours, the whole night at the most," she said breezily. She walked about the console and set the dress on the railing.

"Stop what I'm certainly not doing anything," the doctor mumbled. Rose smiled at him even though he had his head back, staring at the ceiling. still smiling rose replied

"stop being all ... mopey, just do whatever it is you do when I'm not around,"

"That's the point rose" the Doctor puffed out. Acting all like a five year old, rose thought. "You are never not here."

Rolling her eyes she relented "Good point," she sighed.

He looked up at her smiling brightly "So you won't go right? I mean you can't possibly leave me here to be bored while you go out and have an ?" he said looking pointedly at her.

Rose shook her head and move towards the doctor sitting close to him on the jumpseat. He shifted a bit to make room for her. He did also took both her hands in his. It had become natural to them, it always was. The doctor was looking up at her expectantly with those big puppy eyes. Oh thats just playing dirty rose thought. She looked him straight in the face and said "I already said that you can't come to the party Doctor."

He squeezed her hands and she knew he was going to give everything he got.

"Now that is just a great big injustice Rose Tyler," the doctor said as a matter of grinned tongue caught between her teeth.

"Oh really, and why's that?" she wanted to laugh he really was adorable and all she wanted was to ruffle up his hair a bit. Which she had to contain because as affectionate as they were, she was never quite sure what was too much.

"I'll have you know I am excellent at parties, remember that ball on lunar 7? That was a nice shindig and I was polite and everything," he said smugly putting his face closer to hers.

Rose could she his freckles all there.

She frowned slightly. "Doctor we ended up with some kind of slime all over us."

The Doctor opened his mouth and then proceeds to close it. He looked at her tilted his head, figuring out how to play his cards. He leaned in and tapped her nose with his finger, drawing out each word

"That is not the point," He pulled his hand back and intertwined it with hers again. Beaming at her he sniffed "The point here is that we had fun and I was great at that party". He looked at her with a smug grin donning his face.

Rose actually very much rather wanted the Doctor anywhere she was at. But this was her cousin's bachelorette party and the doctor being there was just out of the question.

"You can't go to the party, it's a girls only party doctor" she told him. Hoping he would leave it at that, and stop sulking, so she could leave with a clear conscious. And of course that planned had failed her as his eyebrows shot up, his interest piqued.

"Only girls eh? Is this some kind of ritual then? What if your cousin is an alien? What if she's being possesed by an alien that feeds of the social aura of female get togethers? There is such a thing you kno-" Rose cut off his ranting by putting her hand over his mouth.

the Doctor licked her hand and she pulled it back

"Ew," rose exclaimed giggling a bit and her nose wrinkling up quite adorably the doctor thought.

"No, it's a bachelorette party just girls, drinks, and probably some entertainers" she said.

"What kind of entertainers?" The Doctor asked wagging his eyebrows ridiculously.

"The kind that get paid in singles," Rose said tongue in between her teeth, and eyes bright with mirth. The doctor playfully took roses hands into his entwined their fingers.

"So I guess that me not going to this party is a sure thing?" he asked sullenly, a small smile on his face telling rose he wasn't serious. Rose squeezed his hands and got up.

"Sorry no, but I will see you when I get back doctor."

He grinned at her as she slowly leaned in, pressing her lips to his cheek, very close to his lips.

Rose pulled back still grinning. "See you later," she said, twirling around and walking towards the ramp and off the tardis.

The Doctor laid back staring off to where she left,smiling, he closed his eyes for a moment. He got up went to tinker. He definitely didn't count down the moments until he saw Rose again.


End file.
